User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here. Fixed It! You had to copy-paste all of the talk page into the archive. It's all there now :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *sigh* yes, she told me.... I have been praying all day when ever I think of her....its the only thing I can do, but it's also the most powerful thing to do. Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Bluestripe, nothing much, been really busy. You? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Audition Im putting a Audition video up on youtube for redwall season 4 look it up it will be fan made.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Thanks mate!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Where ya gonna upload your thing? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) your voice reccording thing. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Aw, I see. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!! SHE BURNS!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 01:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! on Black Rose! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Question about Redwall Wars WIKI I'm on the mercenary list there, but how does a mercenary get "hired" to work for a team as an assassin? Do the mercenaries just start off like any other player on the blog; running in and kicking tails, or do they need hired first before they can join the fight? Maybe I'm confused here. I've made one post on the wars blog so far, an introductory post, but now my brain's blank. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks mate!! i will update it soon.oh,and please put your sig in updates section on my page. --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Please refer to the Help Wiki. --LordTBT Talk! 02:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Friends Yeah I have read a few of your fanfics and i like them. Sorry but i don't have a signature yet im just finding things out one step at a time. I haven't read your user page yet but I'm just about to. ~~Brockfang Done! I hope ya like it! This is the first pic I've done in color and in my new style. I notice though, that my pictures get a little scrunched up when I upload them. thumb| Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! hmm.... How about a mongoose? yeah, that sounds kinda weird, but you could try that since he's from a tropical island. And about the girl character, you could ask a girl for help with that! ;) Anyway, hope I helped! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! You're welcome matey! Anytime! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on SneekPeek!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) update on coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) that is interesting....yeah, it comes up alot in the Psalms... like, as a pause or something... thanks for sharing! :D God bless! :) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Randomness rules! ;) oh, you mean Black Rose? dont feel bad at all! its totally fine.... but I would love it if you did read it... :D I will be updating it again soon.... I am very close to finishing! sweetness....;D there are'nt many Japanese names in Black Rose...they are more in HE&GS. and they're not names, really, they are Japanese words. like (this one is in Black Rose)Kawauso- otter (yeah, he's an otter ;) ) and Risu-squirrel (in HE&GS) Umi-sea (yep, and otter.) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) thats a really good question...gosh, I dont know! :D wow.... let me ask my dad.... ok, I'm back, he says that before the Fall everything was lush, "the land of milk and honey" but when Moses didnt do what God said, God told him he would curse the land. my dad says there were forests there at one time. it isnt like we know it today; now its a desert, then it was green. hope that helps! also, he says "Selah" means meditate, like a pause, like "read this and think about what it means" :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) A female heroine, huh? well, if you havent noticed, all of my characters (so far) are girls, and the two adjectives that best describe them (and me) are fiesty and sassy. :D lol ....actually, more like LAM, laughing at myself. :D what exactly do you need help with? other than personality.... most of my characters, male or female have a lot of my character traits... not all of which are good ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On Kingdom of Darkness.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Re: your sudden cry for help with your fan fic sequel Alright, in answer to your request. I suggest for a name ask Verminfate, he's good at that thing.(And believe me I should know) And for the weapon how about a pair of Japanese Katanas.(samurai swords). Let me know what you think. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Lookit! an update on BR! yesss! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Another update on SP! think U will like the next part after this --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) that's okay Don't feel bad, it's not a big deal. :) You can still read it now.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! :D oh cool! Thank you! That would be neat! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hi = ) Hi Bluestripe! thanks for the wellcome, and sure i would like to be your buddy and i will read your story a.s.a.p! =D --Stardust Haremaiden 18:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi = ) Hi Bluestripe! thanks for the wellcome, and sure i would like to be your buddy and i will read your story a.s.a.p! =D --Stardust Haremaiden 18:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! I just wanted to say..... that I love it when you talk to me about things that you have read in the Bible. talking with someone across the country about His word is SO NEAT!!!!! :D please feel free to anytime.. and to tell me what He is doing in your life! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) oh cool! that's awesome! thanks! So what's on it? Malkariss? The Wearet? Razgath?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! small update on coils of doom. --skipper falloon wassup matey 01:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Well even if it is Martin's grandfather then that would mean that Lord Stonepaw would be the badger lord because Brocktree is around for Luke and Boar for Martin jr. I think it would have to be someone before his grandfather and you would also get to make up the name. RE: KoD picture ah, cool! sounds awesome! thanks again! :)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! RE: Villain name hmm.... how about..... Zakrav. Is that good?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! and the wolf..... how about..... Grimlon? or maybe Garlag? What do ya think? :)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! You're welcome! :D Cool! thanks! I'm kinda making Malkariss to be a vampire-like creature. he hates the light.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! The Wearet wears....um..... I guess like in the TV show. Spiked belt and stuff. Maybe a cape, but no hood. And sure, maybe Malkariss could be in the middle and the other two on each side of him. Razgath is going to last for most of the story actually! Cause he meets Slagar and Slagar isn't even born yet. They'll come soon! Well, McPhersome doesn't come for awhile, but Sanken, (that's Samkim's son ;) ) will be in it soon. LOL!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! -- Mmm hmm I back... kinda. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Naruto? Um... people turn into logs?? gotta go, say hi to Shieldmaiden for me, please. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Welcoming You may find it easier to type -- ~~~~ -- LordTBT Talk! 01:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey its me! Sarn't O'cragg. Or just Cragg for short. Sorry my message is jolly late, wot! Did'nt have the bloomin time. I really enjoy those stories of yours. TOP HOLE, WOT! Anyway, old chap, yes i would like to be ur bloomin friend. - Blood and Vinegar! Eullliaaaiaia! yes, I did read your update....I just didnt comment, because this computer is soooooo slow. so, when she lets me, I use my moms computer for that.... its fast...me likey. Awesome update, BTW. made me ccry. ;) oh, *laughs* ok, ok, I will, I will! I started school today, but I hope to be updating just as much now as before. LOL, I dont mind! I do that, too, sometimes! ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 23:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hmm.... He wears clothes similar to like what a thief-type guy would wear. A brownish jerkin and a dark green cloak, a belt with pouches in it and a beret to make him more French. ;) Yeah, so that's about it. I'm assuming that you're going to draw a picture of him. Thank you so much! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! AWESOME!!!! :D Thanks so much!!!! I can't wait to see it!!!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on SP. And I'm on shoutbox! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 13:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ?? Oh, okay. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Another update on SP!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 23:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Castaways We're just sticking with Redwall for now. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) fan fics i made two more-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} arty stuff ok, im a little busy with homework, but ill manage to fit you in, ive had nothing to do for ages so thank you --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Blodwoede Bloodwrath, roughly, in Old Norse. Herran is Lord. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll try Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Bluestripe! --[[User:Lady Bloodwrath|Cornell Bloodstripe]] 23:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe, can you read my prologue to ''Lady Bloodwrath; my fan fiction? --Cornell Bloodwrath Lady Bloodwrath 23:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning. Sorry for the long wait.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! pictchas! do u want me to give u both pictures at the same time? cause ive just finished bluestripe --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 17:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your messages Sorry about that I haven't gotten a chance yet. Awesome! You made the Order of the Arrow!! Thats neat!! And about talking more, I'm not really a person who likes to talk much, unless I need to. well see you around!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! In "When Alicia Gave Freedom", do mine if you and Silver are traveling companions? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) update coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 21:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! ? What's NYLT and whats the Order of the Arrow? Prard Grrr... 17:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Aww! Thank you mate! God bless and have a wonderful day yourself!! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!! Let me know when you do! Thanks so much!!!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Blue, if you didn't choose a theme song, I have a great one:Monster by Skillet! listen to it, I think you'll like it--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! hmm Nice Idea but 2 of my cowritten stuff failed/hit a rut. I would IF we made a plan and IF we BOTH stuck to it only deviating if we BOTH agreed. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good! Why don't you ask them about it? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Sorry! sorry it took so long, i actually finished the picture and forgot ALL about it :( here u go! --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on creepy crawies. Thats the best part about being my beta reader, your the only one i bother to update :\. It's getting dark again *shivers*-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= I am going to have a contest to guess wot a name means on the blog comments. }} Otterpic species: river otter gender:male name: Estaran Streambattle Clothes: a blue tunic with a brown leather belt and an eyepatch over one eye age: around fifty weapons: a sling and a cutlass other: a gold tailring on the rudder thx mate! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ? What short stories were you talking about with SM? Umrag the Destroyer 01:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer oooh! ok i get it, thx matey--Amber plz leave a message after u click 17:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi! No I don't think I have. I will if you want me to. I really only read peoples fan fics if they ask me to. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Of course I will! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hm yeah, we could! Good idea! If we do it might be a good idea to do a story that one of us was already planning. I have 'Rylo's Journey' up for grabs.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! BTW matey, I saw the pics that you uploaded earlier. They're AWESOME! :D I can't wait to see the Kingdom of Darkness cover!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey Bluestripe! I was wandering, can I use your character Bluestripe in my fan fiction? As one of Cornell's friends? --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! Hey Bluestripe. Southern Its fun to say y'all.Skipper BlueEyes 03:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Skipper Blue Eyes Southern Its fun to say y'all.Skipper BlueEyes 03:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Skipper Blue Eyes Southern Haha. I love the South! Southern The great thing is that you can use slang with a cool accent Southern 6. More country music. 7. Great football. 8. Cracker Barrel. 9. Steve Spurrier. hate to interrupt but u know there's cracker barrels up here in the frigid state of MN. Besides we have Paul Bunyon : P Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Signature Image could you please reduce the size of your signature image? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Smaller please. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll work with that for now . -- LordTBT Talk! 22:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well What other weapon? What kind of storm- a storm of foes? And is he pretending to be the Skipper to keep up morale because the real one was killed or is he evil? Anything unusual about him? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) OK If he is evil: *Killed Skipper and took his place to infiltrate woodlanders. *Lone traveler standing on a rock swearing revenge against the Skipper If he is good; *The Skipper was killed so he took his place to keep up morale *For some reason the otters won't fight so he impersonates Skipper to get them to fight (works for evil too) Sorry these are lousy dad has LOUD music blaring Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well How would having Skipper be blamed for the vanishing accomplish anything unless *Perhaps the Skipper wants to fight the vermin and no one else does so the bad guy gets rid of him to prevent them from fighting. *Perhaps he has a personal grudge against Skipper Again loud music Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thought of what? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Links LordTBT normally asks people not to leave links on people's talk pages, becuase of you want to delete your story, LordTBT has to walk around everywhere erasing red links. Just thought I'd mention. Umrag the Destroyer 02:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I saw your Skipper thing, and maybe he could be: ''Evil' Skipper's brother who believes different stuff the him. A turned friend because of some incident. Umrag the Destroyer 02:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer wow..now that''s cold. where i live, cold is...well about forty or fifty degrees? idk. and even then, we complain! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Late response to ye idea Okay, mate: *He is waiting for battle. The lone protector of (choose one: Redwall, a village, his family). *Someone he loves is dead. He is contemplating revenge. *He has gone crazy, and is going to start hunting down goodbeasts. Depressing? Of course, that's one of the first signs of insanity. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 14:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well... That's an exaggeration. I said I might have Swine Flu or the cold. It's definitely the cold. I haven't sneezed once. I considered it because yesterday a kid in my class who used to have Swine Flu was back. I'm pretty good, thanks. I feel like that time the hospital pumped me full of drugs, though. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 01:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Blog Comments If you feel the urge to comment on something more than once in a short period of time (say for example, 15 minutes), just edit the original comment and add to it. There is no need to create entirely new comments. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yep I remember when you first came to the Wiki.(And me too.) Boy, that was a loooooooong time ago, soon to be a year ago. (BTW what is your avatar supposed to be?) Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Comments Read the ''entire article before commenting. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Once I get the time. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! no Woodlanders VS woodlanders. Dibbuns prank, goes wrong and before you know it everybeast it pranking! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OKAY! Easy peasey. Viva la Vida-Coldplay Around the World-Daft Punk I'm Outta Time-Oasis Devil's Spaceship-Rusty Anderson Mean Mr. Mustard-The Beatles Livin' in a Bubble-Eiffel 65 Holding Out for a Hero-Frou Frou Hawaiian War Chant- Bob Will's and his Texas Playboys I LOVE (GOOD) music :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Saxon math? Huh? :P Yeah, I have the odds in the back of the book, of course my math teacher usually give stuff from a work book, but thank goodness he doesn't give us much! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! 'Ello! Hey. I understand you would like to be part of the series I'm writing. Yes, of course you can. What character would you like to be in it? The series takes place WAY after even Doomwyte. It takes place in about the 1500's. Explanation: Pirates of The Caribbean, but with next to no pistols or rifles, and more swords and armor. The only thing that is just passing from experimantal to useage is the cannon. So, that's that, as they say. Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wii/Gamecube For the Wii, I'll say "HeatSeeker". It a game were you fly a jet and shoot down other planes. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hallo Blustripe the wild! Bigfoot Story My brothers and me were taking a hike in the forests near Stone Mountain. My eldest brother, Johnny, started to play tricks on me. "Hey (I'm putting my user name here instead of my real name) Layla, you hear I quite it is?" "Shut up John! I'm not the one that's scared..." (I was! :p) Johnny walked ahead with my other brothers Tony and Brandon, leaving me behind. I did noticed how quite it was; the birds weren't no were to be found. I jumped when my brother called me. "Layla! C'mon! Hurry, look at this!" I ran up to them, and it was a deer body in front of us. (IT WAS STINKY!!) "Look at the claw markings on it's head!" I said. The markings were long, and the blood was dried. A roar went out from behind us, and I began to scream. (^_^') "MOUNTAIN LION!!! RUUUNNN!!" To my surprise, they listened to me and followed. Before we were out the forest, we saw this black, huge, ape like thing running down a hill (It looked like a mountain). It was on it's back legs, and at a fast speed. (I was still running, but my brother tried to video tape it). --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 16:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The area was nothing but under brush and trees; also, unlike you, the only smell I smelled was the deer. Plus the sun was highest in the sky. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 18:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *First: Maybe the stink was both the deer and Bigfoot. IDK *Second: It was really fast! Much faster than a man, and the speed of a cheeta. IDK if it was running from us, or it was after something. There was no animals or signs of life in the area thought. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 21:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Maybe. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hello Hello Bluestripe the wild! I allso love to draw and im a Girlscout in sweden im Christain to and i LOVE to reed Redwall to ofcurse. //Redwall_lover What's up Blue? Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Loonies okay, i seriously do not care about people not liking klitch, but i was the one who made a klitch club first, and Martin2 went and stole it....a club about klitch! which i originally started!!! he should have asked permission first, but nooooo. he stole my idea, only flipped it around! it may not seem like a big deal to you but i want to see that happen to you sometime and see if your happy with it...grrrr--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) well, it's where you create a vermin character who is asociated with Klitch in some way, (you can be his rival or nemesis if you arn't exactly a fan of klitch) and you give me your character name and status on my redwall wars talkpage, and on the comments, you role play as though you are in Ferahgo's army... i'm not mad at Martin2 because other people are against Klitch, i'm mad cause in a way, he sort of copied me..without permission, which makes me wanna rip him to shreds..>.<--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On The Conquest Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Srry I haven't checked my update list for a while so here: update on The Wisest Badger Lord Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 02:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey.......... why wouldnt you talk to me? I feel bad now... did I say something??? please, lets make up and be friends again? :'( Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Sad books "The Lottery Rose" by Irene Hunt "Bridge to Teribinthia" by......... I forget. ;D I cant remember any more right now..... when I do, I'll tell you Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) did you already tell me? if not.... I am on the shout box for a bit. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 22:33, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Wii/Gamecube Games I'm not sure about how they were received, but I sure like 'em! Tales of Symphonia: Gamecube. One of the earlier games for Gamecube, it has such an in-depth plot line that they had to fit it on two disks. Game tip- if you're ever stuck, by equipment! Tales of Symphonia 2, Dawn of the New World: Wii. Not quite as long as the original, but a better combat system and a comparable plotline. The Legend of Zelda, The Collector's Edition: Gamecube. Has the first four Zelda games, including Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Klanoa: Wii. Never played it, but I do know that it was remarkably well reviewed in Nintendo Power. A "two and a half-D" game, meaning that you walk around on a two dimensional plane, but the graphics are in 3D. Wii Sports Resort: Wii. A tough purchase, seeing as it requires the new Wii-Motion Plus accessory, but the game and one Wii-Motion Plus can be bought for 50 dollars. I recommend buying a second accessory, because swordplay is just way to much fun with a friend. Metroid Prime: Gamecube. An amazing game, but slightly dark and creepy. Has two sequels, one for Gamecube and the other for Wii; all three were repackaged with Wii controls in the Metroid Trilogy Collection. I'm not sure if it's more or less expensive to just buy the games separately for Gamecube, but the first two are dirt cheap if you buy them used. That's all for now, but if you want more, I've got more! DFTBA, --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 15:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) YESSSSS!!!!! hey, Bro, how ya doin? ;D I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Wot's up Bluestripe- I'd like to be friends too but I don't know where to click to make it happen could you give me instructions. Sorry, I'm still learning all of this stuff. -Penglens Hey, Blue! Thanks for uploading my pic for Skywindredkyte. I really appreciate it! :) Neildown -- 19:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey BTW I was wondering if you could review my fanfic, and be brutally honest, and if you don't want to read it that's totally fine. -Penglens Thanks BTW- I know you said you weren't done reviewing it but thanks for what you wrote I'll be sure to fix it right away. -Penglens ? hi. i've got a question. are you the same guy as Bluestripethewild, with no spaces in the name, or is it just a really weird coincidence that you happened to choose the same name? ??? --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 02:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) xD That absolutely made my morning xD At 2nd grade, they gave me a test that told them I was reading at an 11th grade level at the time, and it took all those years for the books to catch up! I'm not entirely sure what I'd like to do. I go to school for Computer Networking, it doesn't seem as creative as something I'd like to do. I'd also like to travel the world :D! !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 12:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Japan would be absolutely awesome to visit! I can't wait to visit Rome, Greece, Asia, Europe, Peru, and everywhere else one day.!---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 13:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Your pets are you Ausralian Cattle Dog's Ausralian Collies?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 19:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'd like to be friends-nice to meet you.--Skywindredkite 01:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) haha! *wink* I am veeeeery sarcastic at times!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) oh..... :( I'm sorry....... gosh, thats a bummer..... oh, well, thats pretty cool that she is reading Redwall! *sigh* and I was all boasting about my wonderful man.... sorry. :T Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) O.O umm........ *gulp* oh boy.....--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! oh. hmm.... was it on the shout box?--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Sure I'll take a look-actually I've looked at your fan fic before-it's good.:)--Skywindredkite 21:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Finally! At last i have someone like me to talk to. The way I got it to be the way it is is I typed it on wordpad and copy/pasted it to the fanfic page. By the way, Who was your favorite character? Just wondering. Also(last question, then i'll go) How do you do the polls? I can't figure it out. Thanks, Lyth Streambattle Don't think that i didn't think about this before i did it, because i did. There are THOUSANDS of people with my name and i figured that if someone wanted to track me down they would have to make an extremely lucky guess. Not yelling at you or anything, just telling my train of thought. Lyth Streambattle Update on My Fanfic, Look at it. Lyth Streambattle Update Unsung --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Let the Movies Play Well, on Tuesday, we had the day off from school, so I saw This is It; just a documentary. And tonight, I saw Zombieland, which was pretty cool :D. Very few of the cliches are dead on arrival and predictable, but that was pretty much the only problem I had with it. Rather strong language, though. !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 03:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it was a teacher workday and our state's election day.Odd, I know. Monday, I don't have to go to school until 11:30 A.M because our technical school has a teacher work day. Wonderful! xD!---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 03:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Japanese I know someone who was born in Japan, though she spent most of her life here. (she's an adult). she told me that kitsume is fox. :D so, bro, how ya doin? I Laaaav your avatar!!! nice!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!!!!!!! haha, those people sound cool! :D tell them there is a Japanese lover over here in cali, who says hello! oh, and how do you say hello in Japanese? ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ooh, ok thats what I thought. *grin* now I'm saying it in a Pikachu voice! :D wow, those people are idiots. XP *giggle* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) i meant "wait...i am? cool!" i thought it was cool that i was your best friend so yeah..--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 04:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Here are the links. User:Charie Swordmaid and User:Aida Otterock.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 04:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Video Games Would you mind moving your video games to your user page, vs a subpage? This isn't a social networking site, and subpages for interests aren't necessary. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) LOL (: yeah i do "lol" a lot. it's kind of in my blood. hehe jk. im only on chapter 8 but its good so far! Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been in touch via chat lately. I hope you're doing well. Hi! I'm sorry I haven't been in touch via chat lately. I hope you're doing well. I've been dealing with runaway plot bunnies; I'm trying to continue my fic Streamrunner, but I'm waiting for my beta to look the piece I posted on her page over before I stick it on my blog. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Sounds like you've got a great character going! I look forward to reading the whole thing when you're finished :) I've had a few health issues, but nothing major. Because of those issues, my memory's bad. Is the chat program under the "community central" tab? I knew where it was a few months ago, but now I can't remember. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Something's weird. I found the shout box and thought I'd locked it onto my page, but then I changed pages and the box vanished. I thought the shoutbox would stay put like the "recently edited" and "contributions" sections. Is there something you need to do to lock it in place? I think the shoutbox is somewhere under "community" but I'm not sure. I meant to make a note before I changed pages. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I found the shoutbox again under "my home" and managed to get it back in, but I don't know how to make it stay put when I switch pages. :) Also, I just started reading "Bluestripe: A Name Remembered" and my first thought was "WOW." You're a good writer! This story's great! :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *laugh* thank you, very much, Blue! you made me feel really good, because today is one of those days where I feel like a pile of dirt. *smile* thanks again! hhhmm.... I wonder what you would think if you really saw me.... ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 21:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC)